The woman by his side
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Without even clarify it, Hans had been sure that the presence of the 'apparently' fragile young woman was a warning from Queen Elsa that said she kept an eye on him, just to see he wasn't making bigger plans. Post-movie.


Without even clarify it, Hans had been sure that the presence of the 'apparently' fragile young woman was a warning from Queen Elsa that said she kept an eye on him, just to see he wasn't making bigger plans. Post-movie. Maybe a little OoC.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, Disney was created, the time passed and then Frozen came. If you recognize something, it doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**AN:** English isn't my first language, but my teacher told me that I could try to practice, so here it goes. The thing I forgot was that I shouldn't have written it in spanish before :s. I will look for a beta XD. Give this a chance:3... I translate from the one I wrote before -and I didn't check that-, sorry for the mistakes ;) [I don't see the use of the common translator, unless you know of a good one]

* * *

**The woman by his side**

_Oneshot_

* * *

_"Having you here, Admiral Westergaard, it is not among my favorite activities" said Queen Elsa firmly while giving an audience to the man who tried to kill her and, also, deceived many people the year of her coronation. "Although I understand your role in the war that has raged in the sea is wholly admirable. You, Admiral, have saved hundreds of lives even risking yours and my kingdom is grateful as many others, for that reason I accept your request to inhabit the lands of Arendelle, so you could keep doing that hard work you have put on your shoulders"._

_"I appreciate it very much, your Majesty" expressed the thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles without leaving his arrogance._

.

Eighteen months had passed since that conversation between the sovereign and the man who was to become her murderer, the one that, thanks to his qualities as a good analyst and strategist, provided one of the key pieces to the conclusion of the war ended the year prior -the territories involved were gradually beginning to recover from damages-.

Hans Westergaard was granted with a quiet cabin in the middle of the mountain, where he could concentrate to get involved in the fight at sea, in which had been unable to keep participating thanks to a leg injury he received during the feat that led to save many lives. His main intention was not to be the hero, but to show his family the value he had, however he discovered that it felt good to be the responsible to avoid innocent bloodshed -of course he would never admit it to anyone-.

Well, that's how young Niev came to his life.

Without even clarify it, Hans had been sure that the presence of the 'apparently' fragile young woman was a warning from Queen Elsa to said she kept an eye on him, just to see he wasn't making bigger plans.

Niev appeared in the cabin when the auburn's right leg began to heal correctly, approximately four months after the arrival of the young admiral in Arendelle.

Initially the presence of the silent young woman irritated him, but then he got accurate to have her observing him in silence, analyzing each of the things he did. Two months later, when war began to reduce its intensity, they began to speak.

Practically anything at first and then about everything, even they had a debate in which Hans hinted he regretted trying to murder the Snow Queen, but not fully admitted, much less to anyone besides the young woman who accompanied him when no one else stand him in the same room.

Because of her, a year after the war -and six months without been needed there- Hans Westergaard hadn't left Arendelle.

The emerald-eyed redhead didn't understand what the woman with golden blond hair and dark blue eyes had, many of the women who had crossed his path were like that, just more expressive and, of course, more experimented.

But Niev had something that made her stand out from the others and that prompted him to kiss her during the fall, seven months ago.

And kissing her relentlessly since then.

He hadn't found a proper explanation to understand what was so special in that woman with common features among all the beauties he had seen in his many years of life.

He never really understood it, he just felt attracted to her in a way that he hadn't ever experienced.

That's why he did what he did.

One day, after a month of only kissing her, she presented in the cabin with a beautiful green dress that led him to do the inevitable.

He took something that was for her to give to her future husband.

Niev was so innocent and he took advantage, in that cabin away from the other inhabitants of Arendelle. The place witnessed the kisses they shared, the passion that engulfed them, and the groans their mouths left escape.

And she didn't complain, she gladly accepted the corruption he provided, Niev allowed Hans to broke a promise.

He had sworn not to take the innocence of a woman, unless it was his wife.

Niev wasn't her wife, but he didn't care, he was a selfish because he enjoyed that time.

And the following ones.

She kept coming, to share moments as lovers and maintain deep conversations before or after them.

Hans, as the most experienced in their duo, sought to provide protection for a pregnancy that could stain Niev in the eyes of the others -as much as the thought of her with a bulging belly seemed incredible-.

People knew of the company that the nice and proper young woman offered, but only Niev and Hans were aware how far their meetings went.

Of all things that Hans had done, he regretted the most being who harmed the young woman whenever they were together.

Niev was purity, he was perdition.

Even more, he had no idea why that young woman made a difference.

He couldn't even answer the question of what importance Niev had in his life.

Much less when, after four months of enjoying the forbidden fruit, she kept coming back. But something else had change; there wasn't that incessant need to take her, just the one to have her by his side. Their passionate encounters were reduced to a few, but the company she offered couldn't be broken. Hans was content only with the presence of Niev, he kept desiring her -and her, him-, but sexual encounters were not the priority for any of them.

However, Hans, as much as he didn't want to depart from the woman, knew he had to release her.

So, four and a half months after having slept for the first time, Hans told Queen Elsa his intentions to leave Arendelle a month later.

The same evening, Niev came to him.

"What would happen when you leave?" the young woman asked softly, sitting by his side in the spring flowered landscape.

"I trust you to marry" Niev had a good dowry and she was twenty-four, she was young. "Knowing you, the man will not care much that a bastard like me had taken you what you should bring to the marriage, as a bride of our time"

"I also had my share, you never did anything I didn't want" Niev argued. Hans gave her a smirk.

"There are ways in which you could pretend you were virgin" he said, ignoring her words. He was the one who had more experience; he got carried away by the attraction he had for her.

"I would not do that" the woman with dark blue eyes spoke with conviction.

Hans laughed.

"I know you don't, here I'm the one who lies" Niev sighed.

"What If I were pregnant?", she asked slowly. "What would you do?"

"Many things, you would only have to contact me and I will help; sometimes all the protection provided can be enough" he said.

"Would you make me get rid of a baby?" she was altered.

Hans refused and took her hand to tighten it.

"I would not, Niev, much less force you to do it, I swear" he smirked before sighing. "Although I cannot deny you some acquaintances of mine have come to ask me to help them investigate or get methods, so I know what to do. I'm not a saint, but none of the women I have been with have been instigated to get rid of any creature" he showed himself honest with her, as he had often done before.

The green-eyed man began to kiss the neck of the young woman, who sighed pleased.

"You have to marry someone with good references" he murmured in her ear, but the thought of Niev marrying another caused him to think in taking her to his ship to travel the sea -just the two of them-.

"You are a prince, you are a good catch" she told him and then sighed, Hans made his way from her neck to her mouth.

"You say that now, then you will realize what perverse I am" he said over her mouth before touching her lips with his tongue to request access to the cavity that, with his possessiveness, he said it was his. He had taught her how to kiss… and many other things.

He laid her on the grass and she put her hands around his neck, Hans ran his hands over her waist. He separated and looked her swollen lips before reaching her eyes.

"Do you see how bad I can be?" he asked before lying next to her and let her petite body be supported by his.

Hans remained marking a path with his left hand, causing sensations in Niev's body. He smirked.

"You can tell your queen that, as I'll go, your presence is not necessary here" she smiled and raised her body to look his green eyes.

"Now is the queen who made me come?" she questioned playful.

"Sure, who else?" she leaned and blonde hair fell into his face while Niev's lips kissed him in a sweet way.

Hans didn't understand what that woman for him was, he only knew that her jasmine scent intoxicated him; that her innocent kisses incited him more; that her hands gave him tingles in the places they touched; that her entire body led him to commit follies.

It was just a woman with golden hair and blue eyes!

Nevertheless, he never took importance in that, just in Niev's personality.

He decided not to sleep with her in his last month in Arendelle, an extremely difficult task, Niev was a distraction, and Hans didn't know how it was possible that, before, he ignored her completely.

Meet her allowed him to fall in her spell.

But he wasn't' going to succumb, Niev belonged to the territory of the Snow Queen; he would forget her if he left -or that he kept repeating to himself-.

Niev kept coming even though he had denied her to do it -he was grateful that she didn't hear his words but not that her visits were less and less-.

Hans knew the young woman loved him; she believed him asleep many times and had pronounced her feelings in whispers. Only she didn't realize that he expected her to sleep in order to do it; Niev always sang and he was fascinated to hear her -so, he also listened when she declared her love-.

A few days before his departure, two of his men came to look for the mountain of paperwork that he had accumulated in Arendelle, many of whom got Niev to talk in the past.

"What will you do after leaving Arendelle, your Highness?" one of the men wanted to know.

"Give a visit to my brothers, and then I will travel. I would enjoy my freedom" Hans expressed with confidence.

"Surely before marriage, your Highness" said his interlocutor.

Hans grinned.

"I'm not interested in getting married" he declared and the man laughed.

Just the redhead didn't know Niev heard those words, losing her last hopes to convince him. Everything showed her he loved her, but Hans didn't think of something else.

After that, the twenty-four hours before the departing of the man with sideburns came, just to receive a call from the queen -as she rarely did-.

"Admiral Westergaard, I want you to delay your departure fifteen days, I need to send some documents to the Southern Isles, but they won't be ready until that time" the queen's voice sound like command.

"I understand, your Majesty" he said with a bow, deciding that he could not refuse an order from the woman who allowed him to stay in her kingdom for a long time.

As well as allowing him to meet Niev, whom didn't come in those days and only came to say goodbye before his true departure -the documents received and insured-.

But that they, the same thing that happened the first time occurred, only with Niev wearing a turquoise dress that made her look beautiful.

He couldn't stand it; he kissed her again and took her to his bed to make love, softer and slower than, even, the time when he stole her virginity.

Hans had finally understood what that innocent, charismatic, intelligent, friendly, loving young woman made him.

He kissed her gently; he worshiped her body without any impediment and didn't take any precautions like all the other times. He just turned one with her.

Following his demonstration of feelings, he lay beside her and cradled her in his chest.

"Marry me, Elsa" and he used her name for the first time, not that nickname from a word learned in Spanish -short for what she did with her powers, snow-, which he had given her not to mark any difference with the women he had been with, none of which meant anything to him. He gave nicknames to all. Hans stroked the hair he had changed to gold when it was actually a platinum color that he couldn´t picture with something else; he leaned on his left elbow to look at her face and those clear blue eyes. He had given her difference appearance and name just to not get involved romantically, but he had failed.

However, he always thought her in the way she was born, mainly keeping the internal characteristics that defined her as she was in reality. The ones that made him fall in love.

She didn't talk.

"Elsa, I love you, let me be your husband, just promising me not to become king"

"Where is your desire to be one?" the blonde asked.

"I got the admiration and attention that I wanted from my family, to be a king will only provoke to have them near, unwittingly" Hans said with a smirk. "Also, being in love with my wife will be the act that will cause me more admiration to myself" he revealed arrogant. "For the first time being the number thirteen gave me a different opportunity that I never understood before. Will you marry me? I'm sorry I said I would not marry you, I was scared of the power you have on me, I like to be the one to have it, but I learned that being in the shadows give me better benefits"

"Which ones?" he stroked Elsa's face, whose eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I continue to be the bad guy because I'm going to have you on hold, prompting you to put aside your obligations", he smirked. "I keep the others to myself, you'll find them later".

"What if I agreed to get me a better catch?" Hans laughed loudly and laid a hand on the abdomen of Arendelle's Queen.

"Elsa, Elsa, you have not learned yet, never doubt I will plan a thousand ways for you to accept, but the most important may come in a few months" Hans said mockingly, bowing to kiss the mouth of the young woman.

"That option may not work, Hans" the soft voice reached the ears of the redhead, who was dedicated in distributing kisses on her face.

"The queen will accept a child out of wedlock?" he asked with 'apparent' amazement.

The blonde laughed and hugged him tightly.

"How many times do you hear me say 'I love you'?" the Snow Queen spoke between laughs. The redhead kissed the head of Elsa.

"None" he laughed as he said it. "I'm all ears"

"Well, the queen will marry you" the blue-eyed whispered.

"Excellent, what the papers say?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"I do not take advantage of my power; they really have important information… I heard you say that you were not interested in marriage, so I decided not to pursue" the queen declared hesitantly.

"It will not serve me to ask you why you didn't tell me, just let me say I do want to marry you and only that matter" she nodded and they prepared to sleep without worrying about the blonde having to wake up at midnight to go to the castle.

Hans had been in Arendelle eighteen months, but it was time to start a very different count.

Thirty days later they were married, ten months of that the crown prince was born.

Was there any opposition from Anna?

No, she was one of the lives saved by Hans feat. He wasn't what was actually considered a hero, but the woman with long strawberry-blonde hair realized that some things had to happen.

What for?

Let's just say Elsa wasn't the only one who gave company.

Hans was Elsa's partner too.

* * *

**Hi!**

**If you're here i'm happy XD, and I really hope you understand the story -at least, part of it-. Do not hesitate in pointing what I did wrong hahaha, it'd be part of my learning. **

**mmmm I guess I forgot to say it was Helsa;)**

**So, there's a little rectangle where you could write something XD or not. Have a good day!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
